Conventional information services provide a spectrum of features. At one end of the scale, simple databases allow users to access information according to a more or less specialised indexing arrangement; however the efficiency of such a system depends on the ease of use of the indexing arrangement and relies on the users to search for the information they require. General computer conferencing systems gather information related to a broad topic and make it available to users but do not classify information according to importance nor do they provide adequate alerting to users of information availability or adequately preserve the context of information having regard to previous related items. Electronic mail allows information to be directed to specific users and thus permit interactive access to information and communication of ideas, but this arrangement relies on the originator of the information knowing the interests and talents of each potential communicatee.
Furthermore, the increasing complexity and quantity of data available from information services has generated new problems for both providers and consumers, including: how to distinguish useful information from irrelevant material; how to determine the reliability of information; and how to link new information with earlier reports on related topics.
These problems arise when inadequate criteria are applied to information distribution, and when soft (or informal) information is not collected and disseminated effectively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for efficient dissemination of information which overcome, or at least ameliorate, some of the disadvantages of the prior art.